At least it wasn't Hannah Montana
by jrlrock
Summary: Siel is magically still alive. Bel finds out and goes to kill him. And Siel uses a secret weapon. Find out what happens. And I don't promise that the story is better than the summary. Songfic.


Hey guys and gals!

I was doing nothing so I decided to do this.

(Because I hate Siel, or Rasiel. He's an imitation of Bel even though he's older!)

So in this Siel is magically still alive. Bel finds out and goes to kill him.

This has the song Brother my Brother by Blessid Union of Souls.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. Or the song. I wish.**

I kinda messed up the song's message though.

BTW- The song was in Pokemon.

And to the story...

* * *

**_Brother my brother_**

Bel sat on the couch, his legs propped up comfortably on the table. All of the sudden, a certain long-haired moron came bursting through the door.

"Vroooooooooooooooi! Bel! Your brother is alive!" Squalo shouted from the door.

Bel jumped up and had one of his signature knives at Squalo's throat in an instant.

**_Tell me what are we fighting for_**

"Ushishishi. What did you say? You interrupted Iron Chef America, so this had better be good," Bel hissed.

"Bel,"Squalo began, "Your brother is alive and well, breathing and talking and walking in a castle just north of here."

Bel was off of him in barely a second, jumping out of the room and heading for the Varia's intel department. Once he got the location, he was off, heading for his brother.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Soon, Bel could see the lopsided castle looming ahead.

'Why would Siel choose to live in a place like this? And so close to Varia HQ, he had to know that he'd be found.' Bel thought to himself.

Pushing those thoughts away, he marched toward the castle.

**_We've got to end this war_**

His Storm Mink, or Visone Tempesta, was perched soundly on his shoulder.

His deadly technique of knives and wires was already set up. Time to go in.

'How many times does a guy have to kill this bastard? First me, and then Xanxus, and he's still alive?' Bel thought as his Storm Mink burned down the door.

He began to walk in, and suddenly he heard a voice.

"Welcome, brother, to the castle of Rasiel," Siel said.

**_We should love one another_**

Bel scowled and sent his mink forward to look for Siel.

But it wasn't necessary, as the lights suddenly turned on, revealing Siel's position.

**_Oh, can't we just pretend_**

'This is really odd. Is this a trap?' Bel wondered.

"Ushesheshe, confused, brother? if you think this is a trap you may be right. You see, I have tired of our constant game of attacking each other and disappearing. I will not fake my death anymore. I am calling a truce. Let me become king, and we can leave each other alone. How about it, brother?" Siel said.

"Ushishishi. You don't actually think that I'd let _you _become king, do you?" Bel said, getting ready to fight.

"I figured you would say that. That's why I prepared this," Siel said, raising his hands.

_**This war never began**_

Bel, expecting a fight, jumped forward and got himself and his mink ready. Storm flames came out of Bel's ring like a waterfall and he stood, wanting to annihilate his brother once and for all.

"Now, now, brother. There is no need to take the defensive," Siel said calmly. The roof opened up and down Olgert came, sending Rain flames toward the younger of the two brothers.

_**We can try**_

The Rain flames were like an odd mist, coating him. He felt his flames recede and remembered Rain flames' ability; tranquility.

Soon giving up on calling his flames back, he decided to take it up with his brother classically and charged the older twin.

**_Brother my brother_**

Finally realizing that his brother didn't want to sit down and talk, Siel decided that a one-on-one close combat fight might be an ok way to get Bel to listen to him.

After all, fighting was just another one of the many things that he'd beat Bel at as a child.

Bel came close quicker than his twin had expected. Olgert moved to stop Bel, but Siel waved him off.

**_We face each other from different sides_**

Bel, also seeing the gesture, became enraged.

'So he thinks I'll be that easy to take down!' Bel thought. His flames came back with a new force.

Olgert moved to tranquilize Bel's flames, but again he was motioned aside.

**_The anger burns can't remember why_**

Bel was determined to keep this as a close combat fight with minimal flame usage.

He ran Storm flames through his knives and lept at his brother.

Siel reached down on his throne into that annoying spot on a couch or cushion where you lose money(or maybe a shoe) and pulled out knives that mirrored Bel's.

**_It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain_**

The two brothers exchanged hits, each surprised by how much better the other had become.

However, Siel was shocked to see that he was no longer slightly better than his twin.

They were on par with each other, perfectly equal.

**_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_**

Both brothers cursed simultaneously with this realization.

At this rate, unless there was a lucky shot, or unless Olgert stepped in, nobody would win.

But it couldn't end that way. Each brother believed that__ he _must _win.

**_We watch our world fall apart_**

Each brother had his own reason. But they both felt that attempting to do anything in their fight that wasn't using knives would shame them.

And they couldn't risk that. They were princes, after all.

And incredibly selfish and pampered ones, at that.

As the fight became tougher, each attempting to make the other screw up, the fighting brothers neared Olgert.

Olgert knew that Siel would win anyway, of course. It was just his reflexes, is all.

Right?

But nobody would know, because Olgert slid his leg forward and, like that scene in highschool where the jock trippps the nerd, (A/N: **I'm not saying that Bel is a nerd, it just represented the scene**) Olgert watched Bel fly forward as he stumbled on the butler's foot. ****

**_Tell me what good is winning_**

Now Siel had the upper hand, and anybody would expect him to take advantage of the moment and cut his brother down.

But he didn't, and instead spoke.****

**_When you lose your heart_**

"Now I can _finally_ show you what I was going to show you earlier!" Siel exclaimed, looking like Christmas had come early.

It was creepy.

But it was nothing compared to the sight of a screen coming down. It had a picture of Siel on it.

Holding a microphone.

Oh dear, sweet god.

Help.

And with fear in his eyes, Bel watched the real Siel press play and crank the speakers up.

The video Siel began singing.

"_**Brother my brother**_  
_** Tell me what are fighting for**_  
_** Isn't life worth so much more**_  
_** We should love one another**_  
_** Oh, can't we just pretend**_  
_** This war never began**_  
_** Tell me why**_  
_** Brother my brother**_

_** Yes**_  
_** We can try**_  
_** Brother my brother**_  
_** Yes**_"

"No, no no!" Bel shouted, and he scrambled to his his feet and began running.

Sinfully seductive voices like those brothers had and singing peaceful songs _so _didn't mix.

The voice followed him as he ran through the castle, which he recalled as being much shorter.

"_**Let's take a moment to look deep inside**_  
_** and say we're willing to give love a try**_  
_** we're not as different as we seem to be**_  
_** there's so much more to me than what you see**_

_** It don't have to be this way**_  
_** Think about the consequences**_  
_** then turn around and walk away**_

_** Brother my brother**_  
_** Tell me what are fighting for**_  
_** Isn't life worth so much more**_  
_** We should love one another**_  
_** Oh, can't we just pretend**_  
_** This war never began**_  
_** Tell me why**_  
_** Brother my brother**_"

Finally the doorway of the castle came into view.

THe last lyrics of the song floated to him as he burst, panting, out through the golden doors.

"**_Brother my brother_**  
**_ Tell me what are fighting for_**  
**_ Isn't life worth so much more_**  
**_ We should love one another_**  
**_ Oh, can't we just pretend_**  
**_ This war never began_**  
**_ Tell me why_**  
**_ Brother my brother_**"

'I hope that bastard trips down a flight of stairs onto a knife and kills himself' Bel thought.

"I'll get you one day, Siel! Wait for it! Even if I never go back there for fear of your horrible singing, I'll kill you!" The younger brother shouted, noticing that he sounded way too much like some cheesy dude in a movie.

* * *

And that's the messed-up story.

Sorry that it's horribly OOC.

Sorry that it was just stupid.

Sorry that I messed with the song's meaning,

and used the song as a torture device to attack poor Bel with.

(If only he'd brought headphones. Poor, unsuspecting Bel. At least Siel didn't use Hannah Montana )

And most of all, if you share my dislike for Siel, sorry for letting him getting out of that run-in with Bel alive. Darn you, Siel. Again escaping death.

Review please, even if you hated it and want to flame it, because I desperately need reviews.

Olgert


End file.
